


Unwritten Rule Imagines

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Unwritten Rule (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Fan Characters, Fanfiction, Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Homoeroticism, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Musicians, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Teen Romance, Unwritten Rule, Unwritten Rule Imagines, X Factor (UK) 2019, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: A collection of short, long, fluffy, cute, emotional and occasional smutty imagines based on the newly made UK Boy Band Unwritten Rule!
Relationships: Boaz Dopemu/Reader, Caius Duncombe/Reader, Fred Roberts/Reader, Harrison Cole/Reader, Jed Thomas/Reader, Reece Wiltshire/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thought I would start my first Unwritten Rule story. For those of you who don't know, I am a huge fan of the UK boy band plus I enjoy writing imagines. This is the first one I am doing for this band on A03 and it takes time writing new chapters for each member. Your patience is appreciated. Please leave kudos, comment, and let me know what you all think! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and not based on actual events or people.
> 
> Follow Unwritten Rule on Twitter @UnwrittenRule1
> 
> Up Next: Caius Duncombe x Reader
> 
> Later: Harrison Cole x Reader

You are occupied in helping the band to think of ways to kickoff their first performance in Stockholm but it ended up getting into a argument with Harrison. 

"I can help Harrison, you just don't think I can." You say trying to stay calm so your emotions will not flare out and everyone will know.

"Forget it, I don't want you to be there. I don't want to feel underestimated..." He says.

You started to get irritated. "I'm not a novice anymore. Come on Harry."

"Really, cause the last time I let you came out with me, **you** almost got swallowed by a fan wave, **you** were holding us up and we **don't** . **need** . **that**." When he finishes you finally explode.

Your eyes turned from (e/c) to fiery red and you started to get a bright red tinge on your skin. You lift your hands towards Harrison and grit your teeth, seething with fury as you wanted to grab Harrison's neck and wrist shirt collar, bringing him down towards the floor. The others tried to stop you but you shouted at them to keep out of it. You bring him down towards you and the look on his face was shock and shameful terror. "You think I'm nothing now?"

Harrison doesn't say anything but looks up at you in flabbergasted silence. 

You immediately snap out of it and let your burning grip on him go and you caught your breath before standing up. Harrison remained on the floor and looked up at you still shaken. You then looked to the others and they looked equally frightened.

You stepped back before running off of the stage. You ran to your dressing room in the theater and shut the door. You slid down against the door and brought your knees up to your chest.

**A couple hours later**

You were still sitting their, by the door, in a tight little ball, crying yourself near hoarse. You then heard a knock on the door.

"Go away..." you weakly say. Their was a brief silence before they knocked again. You sigh as you get up sniffling to see who it was. You opened the door to see Reece Wiltshire standing there,in black jeans, a rainbow splash colored long-sleeved shirt and blue sneakers.

"Hi." The 19-year-old wavy-haired brunette says with no facial expression.

"Hi..." you say the in the same tone.

"Can I come in?" Reece asks biting his lower lip. You hesitate before opening the door for him. 

He walks in slowly and looks around your room. You sit on the bed and just watch him before gaining the voice to start a conversation.

"What do you want?" you finally ask crossing your arms around your chest.

Reece turns to you after exhaling nervously. "I wanted to see if you were feeling okay," he says.

You look surprised at him as if he told you he'd bought an aardvark. "Why? I almost hurt Harry and I probably would've hurt the rest of you guys...I'd never forgive myself if that happened..."You say and you look down to the carpeted floor. 

You then see his blue sneakers come into your view and then knees as he bends down and lifts your head so he can see your face. "But you didn't mate. Plus I'm pretty sure Harrison isn't going to be on your case for a while." Reece held you close in a warm hug while you smiled.

"Thanks Reece. You always got a friend's back when needed." You say returning the reassuring expression.

He smiled and tousled your hair in jest. "Your welcome babe."


	2. Caius Duncombe x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I will be returning to Caius later. Hope you are enjoying the stories so far.

You were new to the backstage scene, a whole world in and of itself that made you feel both proud and diminished on multiple levels. You were following the manager and your quote on quote Boss Mr. Kirtwood as other crew members were darting around each other focused on their assigned duties. You stood beside the tireless 52-year-old Mr. Kirtwood as he introduces you to the boys of Unwritten Rule.

In a recognizable and stately-mannered British accent, Kirtwood addressed the boys who were in the Quad chilling out, chatting away and cracking jokes. "Okay lads, this is (y/n). He is new to the theater, please make him feel welcome." He then motions you to come forward and introduce yourself. The best you can manage is a wave and demure smile. You were never much of an introvert and being around _celebrities_ almost had your heart jutting from your chest.

You looked around at the six handsome and talented young guys and saw a mocha-skinned 19-year-old boy in a brown t shirt, black zip-up jeans, a grey jacket, black boots and a silver chain around his neck. He was looking at you directly with shimmering black eyes. Same color as his mid fade with edge up and curly hair. You smiled and gave him he winked and returned the wave.You then turned and followed along to the rest of the theater and meet the rest of the crew. 

You learned that boy's name is Caius, Caius Duncombe. It repeated itself in your head as a stone skipping over a lake.

When it was time for a lunch break you ordered delivery along with the other crew members in the theater. You saw a space were no one was sitting as you claimed your chicken sandwich. It was near a row of makeup chairs currently vacant and out of the way. You walked over to the spot and just looked around the area. You then was interrupted by the handsome light-skinned boy who was coming up to you.

"Hi there, but the guys want to see you," Caius said as he took a seat in one of the chairs next to you.

"The guys?" you asked taken aback for a minute.

**Caius POV**

I was hanging out with Reece, Harrison, Fred, Boaz and Jed. We were just minding our own business laughing our heads off when I saw the new stage hand (Y/N) walk with one of the Light Tech people while trying to make sense of what the caffeine-fueled girl was saying.

Hey guys, looks like the new guy's got his work cut out for him." Harrison says with a little chuckle. Everyone looked over to see (Y/N) walking with to the area overlooking the theater where the tech crew do their magic. I looked to the guys and they all looked at me.

"Then lets see what is going on." I say as we make our way to were (y/n) went. 

**Part 2 coming soon**


	3. Harrison Cole x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this has taken a bit of time for me to write. But finally it is done! With what want to do, this has to be in two parts. Sorry if you didn't wanted this way but for the sake of time I have, it has to be in two parts. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> James

The couch in the Quad is just barely big enough to fit Harrison and you but even so, he still took the outside spot, consecutively squishing you into the crimson-colored cushions. You swat at him weakly – unable to find the strength to actually get even with your _lover_ – and Harrison quickly lifts you over him and made himself comfortable.

“You know what I think?” Harrison asks as he tightens his arms around you, pinning you to his warm body. You responded with a muffled hum, wanting to let exhaustion take you away into a deep slumber but at the same time, you also wanted to listen to Harrison sing. The melodic sound of his steady heart beat is starting to lull you into sleep and it would have succeeded if Harrison hadn’t answered his own observation. “I think we're gonna need a bigger couch.” He muses and that actually makes you laugh.

“We've got a bed that's perfect for the two of us – you're the one who decided to join me here.” You open your eyes to stare at him. The raven-haired 19-year-old rolls his bewitching brown eyes at your jest but presses his lips against your parted ones, smirking when you sigh contentedly against his lips. The two of you share a few more kisses after that before Harrison pulls away, pushing your head on to his chest.

“Go to sleep.” Harrison murmurs gruffly. You scoff at his words – that was what you'd been trying to do before he disturbed you – and sneak your hands under his black sweater. His white skin is cool on yours and you press a light kiss on where his heart is before closing your eyes.

Despite his initial complaint about how the sofa is too small for the both of you, Harrison is still quite happy with having you in his arms. He presses a kiss on the top of your head, smiling to himself. At times like this, Harrison wouldn't even mind if the rest of the band walks in on them like this although on the other hand, Harrison thinks he is probably not going to be able to hear the end of it.

Harrison likes being here with you and having you in his arms-calm and safe – it almost feels like being home. He shakes his head and grins. You are the closest thing to a home besides the band that he's ever had and that brings a small smile on his face. He holds you carefully and drifts off to what maybe one of the best sleeps he has ever had since the tour kicked off.


	4. Fred Roberts x Reader

You sat in a huge comfy waiting room chair looking out into the a rain-soaked city street. The huge windows were shielding you from the howling gusts and relentless storm showers. Earlier that day, the wind blew threw your hair out wildly. Thanking back on it, you closed you eyes and just listened to everything around you. What you would have given to be home in bed, letting this nasty day pass through.

You then heard footsteps walk up behind you. Without lifting your head up, you knew exactly who it was. Fred Roberts, one of the talented beauties of the band Unwritten Rule.

"So, are you satisfied we finally had the chance to see each other?" You asked with a hint of humor in your voice. 

You turned to see the handsome 17-year-old brunette boy standing there with a black backpack slung over his right shoulder. The rest of his clothes appropriate for this hell of a day, all soaking wet.

"Define satisfied," Fred says simply as he sits beside you while taking in the warmth of the room itself.

"Well I though it would've since you told the rest of the guys you had family matters to deal with." You say directly and arching your left eyebrow. You stud up and walked to the main window facing you. 

"What was I supposed to do Y/N, say I was feeling _under the weather_ again?" Fred says. 

You turn around and looked at him. "Whether they know it or not, I love you, and you returned the love by getting out of rehearsal to meet me." You moved closer to Fred until you could smell his minty breath. "You knew you were going to take risks but you didn't know what you wanted." Fred hugged you up and he looked you straight in the eye. For the first time you saw what he was going through. You saw need.....shyness.......pain. Though he puts on a collected exterior, his adorable brown eyes show you his soul and that it craves love. 

You did the only thing you could do. You hugged him back, letting your body warmth flow into him. Fred stood still for a few moments, not knowing what to do. But eventually he hugged back. He hugged you for dear life while inhaling the scent of your hair. He let go of you and then pulled you down into a nearby chair. 

You then felt a strange feeling wash over you. You looked up to Fred. "I feel sorta _weird_...." Fred didn't have any time to respond and you moved in to place a kiss on those wonderful pair of lips God blessed the boy with. You looked Fred in the eyes as you drifted into an amorous state. You were the one person at that moment who reminded him how precious he is and now you two are one. He stepped back and sat in the place that you were sitting. At that moment he wholeheartedly embraced all the truths that he had kept inside but wanted to unveil.


	5. Jed Thomas x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you want to see happen with the band. Will be doing more Unwritten Rule stories in the future.

You were hanging out with Reece, Caius, Fred and Harrison while you were staying with them as your parents are going overseas for a anniversary trip and didn't have any family to speak of in London to take you in. So they got you a plane ticket to the city on a one-way flight and that is where this story begins. 

You were waiting at the London International Airport for Reece, Caius, or Harrison to come pick you up. They knew that you were coming and what day that you would be here, so it surprised you that they weren't waiting their for you with open arms-or even less a bold awesome sign saying: **HEY (Y/N)**.You sighed and sat at the curb of the street outside of the airport's west entrance, with your suitcase on one side of you and your knapsack that was around your right shoulder and draped across your chest on the other side.

You looked at the clock town and it read 5 PM. _They should've picked me up and hour ago_. You thought to yourself. You decided that you would take a bus to the hotel they said they were staying at. On the way to their hotel, you ended up getting lost. You sighed trying to keep calm and sat at the edge of a local park. You placed your head in your hands, frustrated and exhausted.

"What's a fine bloke like you doing out at a time like this?" You hear someone say. You look up to see a 17-year-old dark curly-haired boy standing in front of you wearing a checkerboard long-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans and converses. You saw that he had a something of a grin on his mouth.

"Um, I was trying to find my friends hotel but I got lost..." You tell him.

"Well what are your mates names, I might know them," the boy said sitting down to the right of you.

"Um, Reece, Caius, Fred, Harrison and Boaz." You tell him. 

His dark brown eyes widen. "Hey, they're good mates of mine! I'll take you to the hotel." He says while picking up one of your bags. While you were walking with him, you realized that you never asked for his name.

"Um....so I never got your name."

He looks over to you."Oh, my name's Jed, Jed Thomas."

You look at him. "OMG, so you're the famous Jed I've heard the other guys talk about!"

Jed let out a smirk and chuckled. 

Eventually you two made it to the hotel via cab without any trouble. You walk right up to the Front Desk and tell the clerk you were expected by Unwritten Rule. The clerk told you the number of the floor they were on and you took the elevator up along with Jed. By coincidence, you ran into the other five guys as they were coming down a hallway to the left. Faces blanched as yours grew red with a grin.

"I SWEAR, I'M GOING GET ALL OF YOU TWATS!" You scream at the five boys standing in the hallway now more scared than pleased to see you. You saw the color drain from their faces as they saw you standing outside of the elevator. They barely breathed and started to running off in different directions. You chased after Caius, Reece and Fred. You could just hear Jed laughing at the way you were chasing the three of them and they looked so terrified. 

Jed knew right then and there that you two were going to be good friends hopefully more as time would pass.


	6. Reece x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments on what you want to read next.

You were very close friends with Unwritten Rule- especially with Caius and Jed. You had recently gotten close with one of the most notable members of the band. Reece. Every time you see him, your heart flutters. Caius kept trying to push you to ask Reece out on a _date_ , but you always said "Sorry but no, he's just going to say no anyways."

But eventually you decided to ask him out to a local cafe you frequented where Open mic nights were often held. What surprised you was that he said yes happily. You were surprised that he agreed to go on a _date_ with you. You two were going to meet at the cafe and you guys were just going to go from there.

You were waiting at the entrance of the cafe on a chilly autumn night. You were getting nervous about the whole thing and you started to think that he wasn't going to come. You felt your heart start to crumble at the thought that you got up from the bench you were sitting at and thought of leaving. But then you saw Reece standing behind you as he whistled. You jumped back at how close he was.

"H-Hi..." You end up stuttering. Reece smiles at you and licks his lips. "Hi(Y/N)." he says with some shyness in his deep yet suave voice.

"Y-You look really amazing tonight," you say with a little blush that spread on his white skin. You grabbed his right hand, and felt him tense, and lead him into the cafe. When Reece looked into the cafe he was awestruck by the spacious and soothing interior, he saw how you arranged a special table for the _date_. There were luminous lights hanging from the rafters and an elaborate water fountain that did cool tricks in sync with certain musical tracks. He looked at you and smiled.

"You did this.....for me?" Reece asks surprised but nevertheless impressed. 

As the date went on, you tried to make small talk but he would always say one word or just ignore the question, switching to another topic. You sighed and just ate a slice of blueberry cheesecake you ordered. You looked and saw that Reece was getting up and started leaving.

"R-Reece?" You asked. He stopped and slowly turning around. "What's wrong mate? Are you _scared_ to get close?" He looked down almost in shame.

"Please tell me. Is it something that I've done?"

"No, its not you (Y/N). Its just, I-I don't know. After this one date I went on-I just felt like it was so much and I never wanted to go threw that again." he finally says.

You sigh and bring Reece into a hug. He tensed and just stood there as you hugged him. You let go of him and you looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Listen mate, we don't have to go fast, we can go slow, if you want to be with me?" Reece looks at you and gives you a small kiss on your right cheek. "Yeah (Y/N), slowly works for me.


	7. Boaz Dopemu x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all enjoying the story so far? Let me know and for any Unwritten Rule fans, please share. Thanks!

You were at a Jazz Club with Unwritten Rule. It was a full house tonight. The seven of you entertaining a warm and emotionally-charged scene, easy right. Wrong. You were on the side taking care of the sound equipment and you were astounded to watch the audience cheer and applaud the boys. You felt your eyes water for the fact that you loved them so much but more importantly, how much you loved Boaz.

You started to try to get out of your fantasy haze but the spectator girl standing beside you was too close for comfort, and she pushed you off your chair by accident and you went flying onto the floor. The girl walked over to you and you stopped, wanting to shrink away and not be bothered with her for another minute.

"You should really consider yourself lucky, not many people fall so gracefully like you." The girl reached an arm to help you, but then stopped when she felt a cough from behind her interrupt her train of thought. The girl turned around and looked at Boaz who was standing there with his arms crossed looking directly at the scene. You sighed as Jed came and helped you onto your feet. You didn't realize but your cheeks tinged a deepening red, pink, and crimson. You tried to stand up and walk but you just collapsed onto your knees. 

Boaz ran over to you and picked you up. He led you out with your left arm draped over his shoulders to the dark van waiting outside. Jed opened the door and Boaz placed you into the back seat. Jed got into the passenger seat and the driver started to drive to the motel. "

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Boaz asks.

"Yeah, just great..." You say sarcastically. He rolled his dark eyes and then looked at Jed. "We're almost there." Jed says. What was minutes felt like hours for the three of you. You looked like you were in a real jam, the guys didn't know how you were handling it. 

When you three arrived at the motel, Boaz carried you out of the van and to the room on the third floor. He laid you on the freshly made bed. Jed got the first aid kit and handed it to Boaz. Boaz started to dab your elbow cuts that were visible. He then saw the bruise that was noticeable under your white t-shirt.

"(Y/N) I need you to take off your shirt. You've a sick bruise going on," he tells you. You tense up and slowly take off your shirt. He saw all the black bruise and he also saw one just above the waistline of your right hip. But he didn't know that if it was from past accidents or if you'd somehow made them yourself.

"Christ, (Y/N) what happened?" Jed asks. You two had forgotten that Jed was in the room.

"Um...they're from both past relationships and um..." you couldn't finish without tearing up. You the felt Boaz hug you. 

Jed saw the opportunity to leave and let you and Boaz have the moment alone. He knew that you had a crush on Boaz and Boaz shared in the affection, but every time he told them, they thought he was joking. That his _love_ for you was merely brotherly.

Boaz just held you like it was the last thing important in his life.

"It's okay (Y/N). Its okay. I'm here for you now. No one's going to hurt you."

You moved away from him a little to look at his considerate handsome face. You saw all the love he held for you pour out of his eyes. You then took the chance and pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss. He was shocked but then quickly kissed back. You two kissed, letting your tongues explore each others mouths, for what felt like hours before breaking for air.

"OMG Wow..." was all you could say. He just smiles at you while stroking your hair.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Boaz admits. You smile and bring him into another kiss.

Christ, you don't know how long I've been wanting this too!" you say after the kiss, relishing the taste of the African boy's lips.

"Well then, will you give me the honor of becoming my boyfriend then (Y/N)?" Boaz asks. You just nod your head and hugged him tight. The past fears and wounds far out of mind as you took comfort in Boaz arms.


	8. Harrison x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is short, but here is Part 2 of Harrison x Reader imagine.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, mate.”

Harrison’s whisper becomes swallowed by the heady thrill of passionate danger dancing along the air. By your mouth as your lips lay claim to his once more, unable to keep yourself from stealing one euphoric taste after another. Your fingers rake through his black hair, and despite his protest, his hands are at your hips, tugging you flush against his slender warm body.

He’s right. It’s neither the time nor place to surrender to amorous pursuits. You’re both splattered in fluorescent face paint that has yet to fully dry, and the rest of the band should be back any minute. But ideal is as foreign a concept as the luxury that comes from working with the young heartthrobs of Unwritten Rule, and you’re well beyond the point of caring who might catch you with your pants around your ankles, or that you actually have a decent hotel room you can drop them in.

“Hang on mate, w _ait_.”

He grabs both of your hands, a maelstrom raging inside of him, one one that adds an urgency to his tone. It implores and commands you to listen, but also doesn’t stop you when you reach forward to palm him through his own pants. His resolve fractures, frenetic fingertips tugging your undershirt free from your jeans so that he can drink in the smooth titillated expanse of hair-covered flesh beneath it. 

You’re tired of waiting, and you know he is too. You can still see the look of longing horror on his face that went beyond almost witnessing a friend being chased by almost fanatic fans. You can still feel weighted certainty that _this is it_ clinging to your very soul. You need this. _Him_. Something to keep you from facing the fact that you almost didn’t get to have this private time alone with Harrison. 

You know you’ve won the battle the moment he allows you to push him into the backseat of the Honda Civic jeep. 


	9. Boaz Dopemu x Reader

Depending on the situation, showers with Boaz can either be wonderfully slow or erotically hot. If he’s just come back from a performance or event, he likes the water hot to remind him of the adrenaline of the moment. It helps bring him to relax, and most importantly, back to you. Boaz takes rehearsals seriously and the hot water helps kick him back into his usual creative head space. When he comes home, a shower is almost assured. You teasingly lead him to the bathroom and help undress him, being extra careful around any sprains or tight areas. He insists on helping you undress, but you remind him that this moment is all for _him._ You step into the tub together, and whilst the water feels lukewarm, you do your best to care for him, washing his cropped hair and every reachable inch on his body. Once he’s game for more, Boaz kisses you, gently at first and then more strongly. It rarely leads to any sex, it’s just letting each other know how much you missed them.

The hot showers you two share are more for relaxing after a long tiresome day. Boaz says the heat helps refresh him and feel more at ease. Being the popular musical star that he is, he has a higher tolerance for heat than you, so you try and stay out of the direct fire. It’s _hot! While the_ hot showers are rejuvenating and cleansing to a degree, they're more of an unwinding mechanism. They normally lead to sex, which feels even more stimulating under the high temperature. Going onto details of showers with Boaz - he _loves_ you washing his back.The way your fingers scrub the shampoo lovingly in, nails massaging his skin feels like heavenly magic to him. He rests his head on your left shoulder like a loyal cat as you wash the suds away. You make him feel refreshed, alive, and he returns the favor. Boaz hopes that he can make you feel the same way he feels when washing your hair. He concentrates on your face, smiling to himself when you close your eyes in blissful peace.

It’s his favorite part, the act of cleaning each other feeling very intimate for him. He messes around in the shower a lot, splashing you and trying to subdue you with the movable hose. Sometimes you scold him, feeling like you could slip and fall at any moment, but he always assures you that he’d catch you. If you do have sex in the shower, it’s normally quick and mind-blowing, getting caught up in the playfulness that turns into something more astounding. Boaz pins your body against his and the wall, wanting you to feel safe and not like you're in danger. He has excellent balance, so that wouldn’t be a problem for him. One thing Boaz loves about shower sex is the way your body feels slick with water. It makes you shine like a marble statue (which he has no doubt that you resemble anyway) and makes you feel soft and silky under his black hands. Afterwards, you dry each other, the exchange acting like brotherly bonding. Getting to no each other’s bodies in a way other than sex. Boaz likes to change into warm, dry clothes after showers, you know this so get him cozy clothes that will put him in the mood. Then he revels in snuggling up with you to sleep or watch a movie on _Netflix_. The happiness of just _being_ with you in a friendly way makes him love you even more.


	10. Jed Thomas x Reader (Pt. 2)

You've been staying at your best friend's house for a week now, and you've gotten to know the guys of Unwritten Rule. You've especially gotten close to Jed. Every time he comes over you two just hang out watching funny _Youtube_ videos, playing PS5 games and just goofing off.

One night you and Jed were sitting on the balcony just looking out onto the luminous lit and bustling city streets below. Jed was sitting beside you and he had a can of soda in hand. You looked over to him and just stared at him. Ever since you have met Jed, you had feelings for the greaser. You sighed knowing that he is a girls heartthrob and would probably just play you. But, in Jed's eyes. You're perfect and something special apart from others. You were too sweet to him for what he's done. He wanted to hold you and love you till you had no words to say. He wanted to enjoy many amazing life events with you, which he's never felt with anyone else, especially a girl. 

He looked over to you, you were still looking at him. You knew you were caught red handed. You felt your cheeks get hot and you turned back to looking at the darkening night sky. Jed smiled at the fact that you were looking at him.

"So, do you have anyone special back home?" he asked you raising an eyebrow. You turned back to him and stared at him. The night lights were giving him a shadow that made him look even more gorgeous than ever.

"Um... not really. I'm not really let's say _popular_..." you say. 

He looks at you and smile. "Well, I'm kinda surprised because you're a very funny, cool and handsome bloke."

You felt your heart fluttered when he said that. "Um, thank you Mr. Thomas," you say with a chuckle and slight smile.

Jed smiled at you and moved closer towards you. He wrapped his right arm around your shoulder. "Well, have you ever been kissed by a guy before?" he asked you looking into your eyes but also looking at your kissable pink lips.

"No..." you say now getting a little more shy than you were before. He then leans in and now you were inches apart. He then closed the gap and kissed you, warm tongue gliding over your lips.

You both felt the sparks that ran through your bodies. You wished that this moment would last forever, never to be interrupted. You then both broke away and just looked at each other.

"Is it always like that?" you asked.

Jed shakes his head. "It's never like that, would love to feel it again though." You smile and hug him. He was surprised at first but then he hugged you back.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked. You smile and nod. You both were about to kiss again, when Reece, Caius and Harrison burst through the door and looked at you two.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it!" Reece says making a kissy face before running after Jed. He saw them coming, stood up and ran down the street with the other boys running after him. You were laughing so hard as you ran to keep up. 

Jed ran back towards the skyscraper and sees you laughing so hard. He then ran up to you, picked you up, and ran off with you over his left shoulder. You looked up and saw the rest of the band running even faster know. You just laughed as this all went on, feeling utterly blessed.


	11. Unwritten Rule x Reader

(Y/N) watched your friend and Unwritten Rule singer Fred Roberts out of the corner of your eye as he sat peacefully studying the lyrics of a new song the band was working on. You couldn't help but admire his beauty and the manly way he was maturing in the last year or two.  
  
Friends and family members frequently commented on his attractive likeness he and supportive, friendly and humble personality. At age seventeen, (Y?N) had developed into a healthy and handsome mild-mannered person. Reece at two years your senior, had a stronger facial structure although his features were conversely gentle as his was masculine.  
  
The two had always been close since the band's founding. The X-Factor judge Simon saw their talent and possible potential as band mates almost instantly when forming the UK's new youth Pop group. Practicing together and hearing each other sing had really drawn the close-knit mates even closer then either of them had anticipated. Their popularity had skyrocketed almost immediately as their family-like bond continued to deepen, but they still kept themselves humble and being themselves.  
  
So it was the trio was finding happiness in the company of each other. A few months ago (Y/N) had been disturbed by feelings for your friend that you felt intensely ashamed of.  
  
Also, circumstances and loving desire had bound you in a secret you and Reece shared that filled you with mild misgiving though an equal compulsion to continue the relationship caused you to rationalize those shaky feelings.  
  
Fred Roberts is a beautiful boy of seventeen with glistening brunette hair that waved beautifully on his head. He had a fine, not overly toned body, flat stomach, and long slim legs that were wonderful, but not overly so as they were well proportioned to his body.  
  
The family had gone on vacation to Leeds to visit relatives and it just so happened one of the families they were visiting owned a residence large lake with a gorgeous white condo. Most of the two weeks the band had spent with their families there had been on the beach in beach attire.  
  
Fred had purchased a pair of trunks for himself as did Reece, after they'd arrived and (Y/N) was shocked to discover how much of a was delicious sexy guy he was. (Y/N) couldn't take your eyes off him when he wasn't looking. He furtively dwelt on his package, as it shone through the wet white t-shirt he had on as if it were tracing paper.  
  
Then late one evening when just the three of them were swimming and enjoying the temperate weather of an early British summer, (Y/N) had gotten a glimpse of Fred's bold boner just barely showing out the sides of his trunks.  
  
His erection shocked (Y/N) and he was dismayed to be excited by his friend. Reece saw and understood what was happening to (Y/N) and felt sympathy for him. After they'd gone back to the house and prepared for bed, Reece decided he'd offer to help his friend if (Y/N) would let him.  
  
Reece Wiltshire loved his friend/ _brother_ in a way even he found difficult to explain. A different emotion tempered the almost _familial_ type of love he felt for Fred, albeit less understandable feeling he'd wrestled with and never managed to comprehend to his own satisfaction.  
  
Reece had given the feelings much consideration and decided it was partially due to the loss fear of public ridicule and a need for male companionship that transcended normal brotherly need of a friend for his band mate.  
  
Quietly, Reece went into (Y/N) room on the pretext of wanting a book he'd been reading.  
  
"Hey there bro. How about letting me have that James McBride book you just finished?" he asked innocently. (Y/N) looked up at him and smiled with a shrug, saying, "Sure bro, it's over there on the nightstand."  
  
Reece turned to get the book but instead of leaving, turned to walk to the bed and sat down on the edge as he leafed through it casually. "Is it any good?" he asked with a smile  
  
(Y/N) grunted in reply, "Uhh yeah totally! It takes some strength of mind to understand the characters but it's pretty good after you get started."   
  
Reece sat quietly reading to himself and glanced occasionally at (Y/N) as he returned to the words in the novel he was trying to read.  
  
(Y/N) felt Reece's eyes on him after a bit and began to suspect Reece had something on his mind he wanted to talk about.  
  
(Y/N) looked at Reece as if to say, "What?" but remained silent. Reece felt him look at him and looked up to smile at him before returning to his book.  
  
Looking at him as he leafed through the book, he said, "Anything you wanna talk about Bro?"  
  
(Y/N) looked up at him again and studied him for a brief moment before answering, "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Oh you know, anything at all. We've always talked about a lot of things. Maybe you would like to talk about what seems to be bothering you. Would you?" he finished breathlessly.


	12. Unwritten Rule x Reader Pt. 2

(Y/N)'s mind raced as he thought of what he was driving at. "I don't know what you mean?" he exclaimed.  
  
Reece smiled and said; "I see things (Y/N). I know when things are bothering you. Really, I'm talking about what happened on the beach this evening!" he paused carefully. "Want to talk about it? Hmmmm?" he said as he smiled at him.  
  
Blustering, (Y/N) struggled to sit up as he confronted his perturbed friend. "Now look you!" he blurted "I don't know what you think you saw, but you can be sure you didn't see what you thought you saw!" he said angrily.  
  
Reece laughed out loud as he enjoyed his friend's discomfort. Leaning towards him conspiratorially, he whispered, "I didn't see you staring at Fred's ass and between his legs when he was in the Rec Room?" he asked quietly.  
  
(Y/N)'s face flamed as he thought of being caught by Reece. (Y/N) started to reply angrily to his friend but she stopped him to say something he didn't believe he said at first. "Oh stop it (Y/N). I'm your mate. I'm here to help you, not make you dirty and uncomfortable. For Christ sake mate, quit being such a baby!" he nearly yelled at him.  
  
"What do you mean? _Help me_? Are you daft? Get away from me Reece Wiltshire!" he said in a loud whisper. Reece looked at him steadily and exclaimed, "Oh pooh (Y/N). I know you masturbate. I've seen you. I just want to help my mate whom I love dearly. Is that wrong?" he asked quietly  
  
Pausing to allow time for his words to sink in, he went on to say, "You know Fred would never give you what you want. But I will. I'm here for you mate. You've always had my back when I was down, in trouble, or just needed help. Now it's my turn to help you. Quit being such a twat and let me help you." he said meaning every word.  
  
With that said, he put his right hand under the cover to find his penis. His touch caused (Y/N) cock to jump and though (Y/N) sought to push his hand away, found he was unable to stop him. Carefully, Reece found the slit in his black boxer shorts and put his hand inside to grasp his now throbbing member in his warm hand.  
  
Slowly he stoked it from base to tip and scooted over closer to watch his face as he fondled (Y/N). (Y/N)'s cock became larger and harder with each passing moment as your friend slowly stroked (Y/N).  
  
"Oh Reece!" (Y/N) moaned. "That feels so damn good. It's so much different than when I do it." He exclaimed breathlessly. Reece smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "You could return the favor bro. if you were of a mind too." he whispered  
  
"How?" he asked. Reece smiled again and simply used his free hand to guide his between (Y/N) thighs. "Rub it gently and I'll get to come too babe!" he replied quietly.  
  
(Y/N)'s mind was spinning but the feel of his friend's soft, nearly hairless, bare ass caused his cock to throb even more. "I love you Reece!" (Y/N) exclaimed. "I love you too (Y/N)! I've always loved you." he whispered as he began to pant.  
  
Reece lay down beside (Y/N) and continued stroking him while waves of pleasure cascaded over his body. (Y/N) gently took each of his nipples into your mouth and suckled them, which sent spasms of delight through Reece.  
  
Soon the two youths were panting and working hard to give each other an orgasm. Reece moaned, "Oh (Y/N), I'm going to come baby! Rub harder now mate!"  
  
Several moments passed then Reece exclaimed, "Oh (Y/N), I want you to fuck me! Please fuck me babe! Please?" he asked earnestly.  
  
(Y/N) looked at his handsome friend and saw the love and need in his eyes as he pleaded. Knowing in his heart he couldn't refuse him, he also knew he would beg (Y/N) to let him fuck her if she hadn't of asked.  
  
Wordlessly, (Y/N) rolled over on top of his friend and felt his excited nipples press urgently against his upper abdomen as he positioned himself to begin inserting his throbbing cock inside the flowing virginal toasty warm sleeve of his friend.  
  
As the head of his cock penetrated the outer folds of (Y/N) ass, he hesitated. Reece wasn't going to brook any hesitation and pulled at his hips with feverish hands to indicate he was to continue.  
  
Slowly his throbbing cock disappeared inside (Y/N) trembling nether lips until it met the resistance of his hole. Reece urgently told him to continue, "It will hurt for a little bit, but I want you to break it. Push it in me (Y/N). Don't stop!" he urged him breathlessly.  
  
(Y/N) felt his walls give way as Reece froze momentarily to absorb the exquisitely alluring pain of his cock breaching his gates. He pressed on insistently until he felt his cock head press against (Y/N) small cervix. Withdrawing slightly, he felt (Y/N) hands pull yet again as he plunged inside him. Reece moaned and said, "I wanna cum mate. Fuck me harder Bro, fuck me, fuck me, come in me bro. I need it mate!"  
  
Panting and moaning, he whispered desperately, "Oh (Y/N), you feel so good inside me! It feels so awesome and huge." he moaned  
  
(Y/N) felt his balls tighten as he prepared to shoot his contained load inside his friend's ass. Reece moaned as (Y/N) felt him begin ejaculating and started to orgasm himself. Then again as he finished shooting inside him, he felt Reece spontaneously incredible orgasm as the last of his semen shot in (Y/N) ass.  
  
The two youths lay breathlessly panting and hugging each other before (Y/N) rolled to lie at his friend's side. Panting, he asked, "How did you know what to do and what would happen?" Reece smiled and replied; "Fred explained everything to me. It was exactly as he told me it would be. It felt so good though. Damn, he never told me that!"  
  
(Y/N) smiled. He had regrets but he loved his gentle friend in a new and different way now. It was when he was alone or with other girls that his lovemaking with his friend bothered him. But that too began to fade as their bond together continued to grow.


	13. Harrison Cole x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Will be writing two more chapters for this story. Do leave reviews and if you want me to do another one about the band. Thanks!

You were like Jed, a shy yet very mild-mannered person, but you were a little older than Jed. You were (insert age) and you had developed the biggest crush on a certain Harrison. You loved how smart and mysterious he was, you loved how he wasn't afraid of anything, you loved how he took care of his friends, you included. He was so special to you, you didn't want him to pass you by. 

Everyone in the band knew you liked him, but Harrison. Caius would always make fun of your little crush when he would catch you watching Harrison sing some of his solo songs around the studio. Fred would try to explain that you could just fuse together, but with you being good vocalists, it couldn't really happen. Then Jed tried to give you some _brotherly_ advice about love, even though he was just a teen, he knew more about it then the others.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Jed asks you one day you both were playing a game the XBOX.

"Because it's not that easy, I can't just walk up to him and say "Hey I've liked you for a while, and I was hoping that you could go out with me."

Jed looked behind you and kinda went pale in the face. You saw that and you wondered why. You turned around to see Harrison standing there, and your heart dropped. "Ha-Harrison.." He looked embarrassed that he heard that. 

You knew deep down that that was going to be the reaction. You sighed before running past both Harrison and Jed, making your way upstairs, you bounded off to a place where no one really knew about in the house. You came to a hidden attic which had a doorway leading out to the roof, even though it had boxes full of stuff and items testament to childhood many years ago. You walked through the jumble quietly, till you stopped and sat down and looked out the window at the swaying trees. 

You didn't realize that you sat there for a little while, before you heard people calling out your name. You looked up to see Harrison and Jed walking down the beach. You stood up quickly and started to run down the staircase with them shouting at you. You came to a stop because you ended up in the middle of it.

"(Y/N)!! Wait!!" Jed yells. You turn around to face the two. "What do you two want?" you say with tears starting to well in your eyes. 

"(Y/N). I didn't want to hurt you, I was shocked that you said that you liked me." Harrison says while moving closer to you.

"Yeah, and by your reaction, already told me your whole truth." You turned back to the middle of the staircase and sat down. You felt Harrison sit beside you and leaned against you.

"I love you (Y/N). You're the first person I'd feelings for since the last girl I was with." You looked down to Harrison and smiled. You brought him closer in your embrace. 

"I'm glad my sweet Harry."


	14. Caius Duncombe x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback memory.

You were on the yacht, riding your trip around one the most beautiful Caribbean islands to enjoy some time away from home, that your best friend convinced you to go on. You were more of a _nerd_ and never really went outside of your usual nucleus. You weren't expecting to be on this particular yacht and in the spot you were in now. 

Your thoughts broke when the boat suddenly stopped. You looked to see a bunch of other guys, that looked to be around your age. You stepped off and just looked around. You were paying half attention to Jack, but you just ended up standing beside a boy with tan skin, curly black hair, and a dark blue and white shirt decorated with palm trees. You looked over to him and was looking at back you.

"Hi I'm (Y/N)." You say to him while holding out your left hand. 

"Hey, I'm Caius." He says with barely any emotion in his voice.

You then put your hand down and just watched the rest of his friends show up. 

After that Jack split you all up in order to play a few yacht games. You along with Caius, Boaz, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Heather, Lindsey, Justin and Leshawna were put on the Screaming Gophers. You were pretty overwelmed with all of the people that you didn't know, as you never went out much, but they will be your team for the summer. 

Jack then yelled to go put your stuff to the respective cabins and get unpacked. "Oh, one last thing. Meet me at the top of the deck. The games will start there. You might get wet." Jack says before walking away. You looked at your fellow teammates before going to the right side of the freshly prepared cabin. 

********************************************

As the games kept coming and you got to know your team better, you have gotten close to Caius, Reece, Boaz, Jed and Harrison. You also developed a crush on a certain shy light-skinned singer, but he never passed you a glance.

Well, when you were looking. See, Caius had also developed a crush on you over the course of the games. Trent and Owen realized that they both liked each other and let Reece and Jed in onto the secret and they planned on getting the two together. The plan was that Harrison was going to get closer with you to make Caius jealous. They agreed on it and started to put the plan into action. 

**********************************************

You were sitting on the steps of the cabin, writing in your black leather-bound journal that you've been keeping, so you could remember all the fun moments of this vacation. You heard someone walk up the stairs and sit beside you. 

"What're you writing there?"

You slammed your journal closed and shot your head up to see who was beside you. You saw Harrison sitting beside you.

"Oh, um just stuff that I've seen and done on my trip so far." you tell him.

He just nods before going off on something. You nodded and listened and put your two cents into the conversation. Harrison got closer, and closer to you, and you were starting to get a little weird vibe off of him. You then saw, out of the corner of your eye, Caius was standing watching them. You watched him walk away and you push Harrison away and followed Caius. 

You ended up at the dock, and saw him sitting at the end of it. You sighed and walked up beside him and sit down. You watch him as he ignores you. 

"Hey mate, can we talk. You've been acting kinda _strange_." 

He sighs and looks at you. Before you could do anything, he brings his hands to your face and kisses you mute. You kiss back quickly. You then break for air. 

"I've been into you since we first met. I just want to be with you mate." 

You don't have any words but you nod before kissing him again. 

Harrison, Boaz, Reece and Jed stood back and just watched the new couple that were so much in love, snickering and cooing at the scene.


	15. Fred Roberts x Reader (boy x boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this story. Hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have in writing it. Let me know if you want more Unwritten Rule stories in the reviews. Thanks!

You were the best friend of Jed. You two were close, despite having two polar opposite personalities, but you two made it work. He gave you the idea of applying for the show, and surprisingly you got on for the newest one that was back on the island you were currently spending your vacation at. 

Once you got there, Reece introduced you to the band members that were already on the dock. You waked over and stood beside a tall boy, with wavy dirty blonde hair and chestnut eyes. He looked very outgoing, and you ever wondered why he would be in a band like this. He then moved his gaze to you and you felt like a kid getting caught with their hand down their pants. You felt your face heat up and quickly found interest in the gorgeous scenery. You then herd a quick giggle from the boy before his voice filled your ears. 

"Hi, I'm Fred." 

You quickly bring your gaze back up to him. He had his beautiful hand out to you. You take it with a shy smile. 

"I'm (Y/N)." 

He smiles at you before releasing his grip and turning back onto the boat that had just arrived. 

************************************* 

As the party went on, your feelings for Fred got deeper. You and Fred were both on team **Island Dudes** and you two did everything together. In games, you never left his side and vice versa. 

You two were walking back to your cabin after the soda geyser ceremony, relieved that both of you were lucid till the next time. You felt a hand land on your shoulder. You look up to see Fred standing there. 

"Hey mate, is everything okay Fred?" You ask. 

He nods before taking you into the forest around the cabin. He then stops and turns around to look into your (e/c). Without a word, he then comes closer to you, leaving little to no room between the two. 

"Are you sure everything okay dude?" 

"Yeah, everything's okay (y/n)" he tells you. 

Before you could get another word out, his enticing lips came crashing onto yours. You were shocked but pleased at what was happening. You both didn't realize how long you two were kissing before you both needed air. You place your foreheads together and just sit there, letting what just happened to sink in. 

"I've been wanting to do that since the first day we met." he whispers as you smile and just wrap your arms around his neck, just sitting there as the night continued.


End file.
